clocktowerghfandomcom-20200213-history
Chinatsu Takano
Chinatsu Takano (鷹野 千夏 Takano Chinatsu) or Stephanie Tate is the antagonist 7-year-old girl who becomes infected by the statue and becomes a stalker in [[Clock Tower Ghost Head|'Clock Tower Ghost Head']]. Profile Appearance Chinatsu has dark brown hair that is put into two buns on each side, covered with pear yellow green fabric (possibly silk). The fabric has a orange ribbon tied around the bun to keep it into place. She is also wearing that exact same color blouse tucked into her orange long skirt. Wearing a sleeveless orange vest that is opened above the blouse. On her feet she is wearing long pear yellow green socks that are baggy. With colorful sunflower slippers on. Her skin is abnormally pale and white due to being infected with the Cerebral Toxin. When she is not infected, most likely she is porcelain-white skin. Personality Chinatsu's true personality isn't described in the game, nor the guidebooks.The infliction personalty is pretty much the same of anyone that is infected making it all the same goal. She is being controlled by the Cerebral Toxin, which it makes her into a zombie killer. Once controlled, she stalks anyone among the house that isn't infected, and tries to kill anyone in sight. She often laughs maniacally and admires her knife before she gets ready to stab. The only thing known about her personality (Possibly) is that she seems to like to play like any other child, but still unknown. Biography Chinatsu is the daughter of the Takano family as Hajime and Yayoi Takano as her parents. She is the youngest daughter and youngest child of the Takano family. It says in the game at the bio's that she is only in the first grade. Her older sister is Akiyo, and her older brother is Masaharu. Clock Tower Ghost Head Chapter 1 Yellow Cursed Doll Before the events in the game, Chinatsu was playing around when she discovered the statue in the closet. Once she discovered a statue, her skin changed to pale white, and her eyes turned yellow. Her behavior also changed. Chinatsu becomes a murderess zombie after she encountered the Golden Statue. When Yu arrives in the Takano home, she hears a laugh that is laughing manically. The one who is laughing is Chinatsu. Chinatsu can come out in different locations if triggered. One way for her to come out is to check the cabinet in the kitchen. If the scene is triggered, knives will come out of the cabinet and try to attack Yu, if the player manages to help Yu dodge them, Chinatsu will come into the kitchen. The player has to help Yu dodge Chinatsu's attack, and she will run out of the room. Yu must hide before Chinatsu can get close to her, or Yu will hit Chinatsu with something. Yu will apologize as soon after she does. Chinatsu can also come into the room if Yu checks the radio in Chinatsu's bedroom. Yu will then dodge Chinatsu or she can hit her with the backpack on the floor. Chapter 2: Noisy Monsters Cage In the beginning of chapter 2, Hitoshi is in the hospital along with Yu. Yu awakens and Hitoshi tells her about her aunt Yayoi discovered her and Chinatsu unconscious on the floor and called the hospital. He tells Yu that Chinatsu was seriously injured, but her injuries are not fatal. The hospital becomes infested with zombies, but as Yu/Shō are wandering around the hospital, there is no sign of Chinatsu in any of the rooms. It is uncertain what happens to her, since the hospital is infested with zombies. However, is is presumed that she's alive, and doesn't die. Trivia * In the original game, her name is Chinatsu Takano, but in the American version, it was changed to '''Stephanie Tate. '''It was change due to the lack of understanding the Japanese names and younger users that played the game. * In some of the alternate endings, Chinatsu will kill either Yu, Shō, her own father Hajime, or her own mother Yayoi. * In an alternate story of the game, she will kill her brother Masaharu. * In the A ranking of the game, the canon story, she doesn't kill anyone.(It is the original ending) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stalkers